Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 23: Bring a friend, Zalissa&Jackie
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 23: Bring a friend, Zalissa&Jackie


A brief wave of unusually cold breeze sent shivers down Zack's spine, waking him up from his deep sleep. Though it was difficult for him to see in the dark bedroom, illuminated only by moonlight, the familiar smell and warmth immediately brought back the memories of the past evening, confirming that it wasn't just an extraordinary dream.

On his right lay Melissa, contributing to the numbing sensation in his arm. A wide grin on her face, as well as her very untidy hair were only further evidence that she has lived through the same ecstatic evening as Zack.

Then, a gentle snore reached Zack from his left side, where an equally content girl was clutching his torso, in the same manner that she used when they made love earlier. Jackie might not have been wearing her trademark cowgirl hat, but she decided to keep the scarf around her neck, which oddly fit her naked state.

For just a moment, Zack tried remembering if their rendez-vous involved any alcohol, and the more he tried to remember, the more he was certain it didn't, though of course this fact might very well meant that it did. But Zack was fairly sure that all that happened might have been a result of amazing coincidence and just a tiny dash of jealousy...

* * *

When Zack came back from his classes, he didn't expect to see anyone than Melissa in the flat they've been renting. But once he stepped in, he saw a blonde girl sitting opposite of his girlfriend, laughing at some story his arrival has almost interrupted. Though he hasn't seen her for quite a while, he recognised her at once as the crazy, adventurous cowgirl living on the ranch Milo and Sara once dragged them to. A cold sweat ran down his body; he very vividly remembered how their first meeting went back then; her temper and affinity for attracting calamities were only rivalled by Milo.

\- Hi, Zack! - she waved at him, sipping the drink Melissa prepared for them.  
\- Uh, hi. - he responded cautiously - Nice to see you again. Is there, a, uh, reason for your visit?

For a moment, he thought that his would-be-polite voice made her angry. But then, Jackie and Melissa exchanged a nervous look and burst into girly laughter.

\- Okay, that usually happens if I have a fly open, or something. What's going on?  
\- Well, I just wanted to visit you guys. Also, this. - Jackie answered, giving him her smartphone.

A wicked smile on Melissa's face couldn't prepare him for what he saw on the screen. Only his steady grip, toughened by the years of accidents he's been through didn't let him drop the phone to the ground, while a certain video played on the screen. A video he knew very well, as he was the one who shot it, almost a week ago. It was a difficult feat to do it with only one hand, while his other one was kept around his girlfriend's torso, stabilising her as she rode him to their climaxes.

Though the mask obscured her face, her bushy hair was something of a give-away, the more he thought about it. And evidently, though they tried their best, the horny students didn't cover all of their tracks while shooting a sex video for an online couples forum. He always feared that this one-time kinky idea by Melissa might have unforeseen consequences, but he never thought he would be able to meet them eye-to-eye.

\- Oh, come on, I'd recognise that girly scream from you anywhere, Zack - Jackie joked - And honestly, it was a fluke I saw your video when I uploaded mine...

His natural reaction was to wait for Melissa's witty reply, but to his horror, it seemed that in his absence, the girls have covered the topic thoroughly.

\- Yeah, she's got quite a collection there. - Melissa added, casually swiping the phone's screen.

Instead of measly one post by their account, hers was filled with naughty photoshoots and videos in all sorts of settings, including, as one could predict by her nature, in outdoor, almost public locations. Besides each post, three or four-digit score put their double-one to shame.

Zack looked up from the screen, and slightly shaking, handed the phone to its owner.

\- Uh, so, uh, what, what do you guys have in mind? - he stuttered.  
\- I think you know exactly what I have in my mind. - Jackie snickered - But I just had to visit you to ask for your opinion...

Melissa cleared her throat.

\- Yeah, well, we haven't really discussed that possibility, honestly. - her tone became slightly more serious. - I mean, this is not a swingers-exclusive forum, it's just for guys who want leak a bit of their privacy to others...  
\- PIZZA! - Zack shouted - I've been thinking about... you know... everyday... normal... stuff... that people do when they meet up! And not... threesomes!

Melissa and Jackie laughed.

\- Oh, come on, Zack. We all know you had a crush on me.  
\- Yeah, I had a crush on you. For about an hour, ten, no, eleven years ago. - Zack argued back - You're not so much an old flame, as a... uh, a campfire left in a flooded monsoon area. No offence.  
\- None taken. - Jackie smiled back - And don't worry, I get it. I've been through talks like those. Some couples just wouldn't feel comfortable inviting a third person, and I totally get it. And hey, it's been a pleasure to see the look on your face alone when I unmasked you.

Zack and Melissa replied with a soft would-be-casual chuckle.

\- Well, I won't take any more time of yours. I do have other stuff to do in the "big city". - she airquoted.

She stood up, fixed her hat and left for the exit, but not before stopping mid-way to it.

\- It's just, you know, shame I won't be able to correct your way of riding him, Melissa.  
\- Say what? - the girl in question stood up.

Neither of them could see it, but the corners of Jackie's lips twitched into a smile. In one swift move she twirled in the spot and addressed her friend directly.

\- Oh, well, I've seen your video, and, well... - she scratched her vest nonchalantly - You're not even close to doing it properly.

Jackie raised her head and found herself staring into Melissa's wrathful eyes, piercing her through.

\- Are you implying I don't know how to handle my boyfriend properly? - she hissed.  
\- Oh, not at all, I'm just saying I could do much, much better. - Jackie smiled. Melissa's forehead touched the rim of Jackie's hat, slowly pushing it from her head.  
\- For your information, you'd be surprised how much I can get out of Zack in this position.  
\- *I* bet I can milk him *dry*, honey. - Jackie replied coldly.  
\- Uh, do I get any word in this? - Zack raised his hand, hoping to gain Melissa's attention.

Zack got much less than that when Melissa stormed through their kitchen, grabbed him by the scruff, and dragged him, still sitting on the chair, to their room, where she tossed him nonchalantly onto the bed, as if he was a package ready to unwrap. A moment later Jackie followed her, and Zack's already racing heart begun beating faster when he noticed a change in her attire.

While she kept her hat, her vest was gone, and her shirt was unbuttoned, her chest peeking through the gap. A chest that evidently had no bra underneath it. Jackie apparently noticed his stupefied stare, and used that moment to fully undress herself, confirming Zack's hypothesis.

When his eyes fell onto a pair of naked breasts he was not supposed to see, he reflexively turned his head away, only to find Melissa half-naked already as well. He looked back and forth between the two women, which gave him time to compare their slowly uncovered bodies.

Jackie's breasts were paler and smaller than Melissa's, but the reverse could be said about their nipples. Jackie's were stiff already, and the areolae were darker. Zack felt as if he was watching a magic trick done too fast; with each blink of his eye, one part of the girls' clothing were flying to the ground, and soon he was able to see that they the girls treated her lower parts differently as well. Unlike Melissa, Jackie preferred to keep her bush untidy.

Only Melissa's voice was able to bring back Zack from his mesmerised state, when she addressed him with a bewildered look on her face.

\- What are you waiting for? - she asked, as her panties fell to the floor, rendering both women completely naked, aside from Jackie's hat and a cowboy scarf he only now noticed.  
\- This... Is this really ha-happening? - he stuttered, feeling his face getting hotter by the minute.  
\- Apparently so.

Melissa replied and yanked his legs, dragging his jeans down, which proved to be difficult because of his hardening erection.

\- I can handle that!

A short yelp escaped Zack's mouth when he spotted Jackie, exactly as naked as before right next to him, or more precisely, next to his crotch. She undid his button and helped Melissa disrobe him, taking down his pants in one move. The feeling of unknown fingers digging into his belt sent a series of shivers and convulsions around Zack's body. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he back down? Let the, admittedly, incredibly sexy scenario unfold?

His breathing was erratic, his pulse higher than before, and he would have passed out, if it wasn't for one calming factor.

Melissa's lips pressed against his in a long, soothing kiss, while her fingers undid the buttons of his shirt one by one. Or rather, every other one, since Jackie joined her in his somewhat forced striptease along the way.

\- Hey. - Melissa smiled when she broke their kiss.  
\- H-hey.  
\- Can you help me prove this rascal woman here wrong? Calamity Jackie's been spreading calumnies about my skills and only you can bring my honour back, Zack.

Zack took one more breath, looked at the two girls one more time, and encouraged by a smile on Melissa's face nodded.

\- Oh, yeah.

Melissa gave him one more kiss, and eagerly jumped onto his crotch, ready to start proving herself in front of the unusual judge. She reached to their drawer, grabbed a pack of condoms, and hastily unrolled one onto the hard cock of her boyfriend, taking her time in doing so, listening to every moan of his while her hands massaged his length.

\- Hey, remember, you're supposed to just ride him. - Jackie snapped from the side. - I'm gonna have to issue a penalty if you're gonna include a hand-job.

Melissa snarled back, and when the rubber was firmly placed around Zack's cock, she positioned herself above it, gently rubbing her wet opening against his tip.

\- Mel? Honey? Listen, what if- What if I won't-  
\- You will, Zack, don't worry. - Melissa leaned and gave him another kiss.

And then Zack felt the familiar warmth engulfing him, when inch by inch she lowered herself, letting his cock fill her completely. She let out a languorous moan when her clit brushed the skin of his abdomen, signifying how much of him she could take. Melissa propped her hands against his chest, and begun moving her hips up and down.

Her initial moves where shallow, but Zack knew she was only gathering her momentum, and soon enough, she found her rhythm so that she didn't need any support and let go of Zack, giving him an even more unobscured view of her breasts, bouncing up and down.

Moans escaped from her mouth one by one, encouraging him to do the same, though Zack, as he suspected had some problems with achieving the state of enjoyment Melissa was in. Taking a picture and making a film watched by tens or hundreds was somehow easier than having just one live observer. An observer that seemed to enjoy the view; while Melissa did her best to pump the most of Zack, Jackie's hand rested between her legs, slowly rubbing her sex. She bit her lip, apparently trying to hold a moan of her own, probably to keep their bet fair.

And that little part seemed to do it for Zack. So far, his hands rested dormantly on Melissa's waist, but now, ready to hear Jackie's voice as well, he used his muscles to hasten their act. Though he seemed almost frozen up to this point, he pushed his girlfriend down, once again letting her feel his entire length, a move that surprised even her.

Melissa responded by putting her hands back on Zack's chest, as her balance was somewhat toppled by him taking control. Once their eyes met, they both knew they were on a straight road to their climaxes, despite the utterly odd circumstances. Melissa's constant stream of Zack's name did it for him; he bucked his hips one last time, letting one solid roar into the empty space around them.

\- Wow, that was nice. - Jackie commented, panting slightly. Droplets of her own cum glistened on her fingers, though she tried wiping it off with their bedsheets. - Let's see how well have you done...

Reluctantly, Melissa got onto her feet, sliding from the condom-clad cock. Before Jackie's hands could reach it, she did it first: she carefully took the cum-filled condom, tied it and laid it onto the counter, from which she took another one and passed it to Jackie.

\- Thanks! - Jackie responded cheerily, which contrasted with Melissa's indignant tone of voice, or rather snarls that occasionally escaped her lips when she met Jackie's eyes.

Even though the cowgirl waited quite a while to let Zack's cock return to his natural state, his body twitched again when he felt her fingers on his skin. For a moment, he tried imagining they were Melissa's, but to no avail. Though definitely not unpleasant, her touch was rougher and the skin on her fingers was not as soft as Melissa's. But that only added to the otherworldly experience, and after a tug or two - which, as Jackie reminded was fair, given what Melissa has done to him - he was hard already, and once again covered with the protection.

\- Ready? - Jackie asked, already straddling him.

Zack took a glance at Melissa, and when she gave a tiny nod, he turned his head back to Jackie. She, already knowing the answer, lowered herself in a similar fashion to his girlfriend, once again engulfing Zack with a new and unknown warmth of her sex.

\- See, you gotta move your hips more, sister. - Jackie spoke, and as Melissa closed the distance between them, she showed first difference in her style.

Unlike Melissa, she didn't aim for taking the entirety of Zack's cock. Squatting above him, she stared into his eyes, and slowly begun moving her hips, but not only up and down, but also back and forth. As she did so, both Zack and Melissa found themselves hypnotised by the moves and tempo of her swinging hips. Jackie was belly-dancing on Zack's cock, and his erratic, shallow breathing was a clear sign it was working.

Though Melissa was never insecure about her body, even she had to admit that her friend was more fit, perhaps because unlike her, Jackie was an actual cowgirl, used to ride those under her control.

A moment later Jackie changed her tactic, and instead of leaning forward, she leaned back, resting her arms against his legs, which only gave her more freedom of rocking her body against Zack. While Melissa's moves were random and uncoordinated, Jackie seemed to know exactly which Zack's button to push to achieve the effect she's been looking for.

\- And you could move a bit more, Zack! - she cried - You're not a log, move those hips with me!

And soon enough, she was properly riding him; if Melissa didn't know better, she'd swear Jackie was on a toy-fair electric horse, designed to sway to every side, regardless of how unrealistic it would be. And from the tone of both Jackie's and Zack's moans, Melissa knew her rival has achieved her goal much faster than she had.

Zack screamed a mingle of Jackie's name and what sounded like and apology to Melissa when he grabbed Jackie's hips and pushed her down onto his, burying himself, finally, balls deep inside her. The two toppled to the side and lay together, exchanging looks with their judge. A few seconds later a third moan - Melissa's - reached their ears when she crumbled to her side, driven to a climax by the sight of her boyfriend having sex with another girl, a thought she wouldn't previously even allow.

It came as no surprise when Jackie proudly rolled the condom off Zack's still twitching hips and compared it with the one from Melissa's session. Even with some of the droplets of cum still pouring to the bottom, the one filled by Jackie's moves had more than twice the amount than Melissa's.

\- Well, I'll be damned. - Melissa spoke, wiping her legs with a cloth - You won, I have to admit it.  
\- Hey, it's no biggie. - Jackie spoke calmly - I learned it from an older girl as well, it's not like I was born with those skills.  
\- Yeah, except you're like a year younger than me. - Melissa smiled back  
\- It's the experience that counts. - she giggled  
\- Uh, excuse me?

Alerted by the cracking voice, the girls turned their attention to the third person in the room. If Zack looked nervous before, then now he was absolutely twitchy, looking back and forth at both of his lovers that seemed to be enjoying the now-casual banter.

\- Ca-can we talk about this? Cos I just had... and with her... and you were watching... and...  
\- I think we broke him. - Jackie stated calmly.

Once again, Melissa's lips came to rescue Zack from his predicament. Another kiss, this time shorter helped him concentrate and ascertain that the last half an hour has in fact happened.

\- Zack, think of it as... well, couple counselling.  
\- Except with sex.  
\- Yeah, except that. - Melissa giggled - Anything else to add, Jackie?

Her face suddenly turned red, and for the first time that evening, Jackie showed any sign of fluster.

\- Well if there's one thing you're amazing at, Zack, it's when you mate with her like that...

Jackie crawled to Melissa and before she could stop her, Jackie pushed her legs up in the air, exposing her glistening pussy.

Zack and Melissa exchanged a knowing look, and gave Jackie some warm smiles in return.. The cowgirl has guessed correctly that one position they absolutely adored was when Zack dominated Melissa, perhaps as a revenge on all the times he topped him, or put some new kink of hers to the test.

Jackie let out a tiny moan when her friends embraced each other and exchanged a sloppy, long kiss which gave Zack enough time to recover. During their slow caresses, Zack made enough preparations for their main event. With his hands on her legs, he carefully pressed them against her body, giving him better access to her wet sex.

\- No tips from you now? - Zack asked Jackie, just as he pressed his tip against Melissa's entrance.  
\- Oh, no just do your thing, rut her! - Jackie shouted, getting comfortable on the other side of the bed.

And that was the only command Zack needed. A sharp yelp escaped Melissa's mouth when Zack filled her in one go, resting his arms next to her body, his hips mercilessly pumping his length into her.

Jackie spread her legs and flicked her fingers against her wet sex, as she commented on her friends' noisy, carnal sex. Each slap of Zack's body against Melissa's sent goosebumps all over Jackie's body, who this time, had very little to criticise on. Zack's hips worked furiously, making his cock fill Melissa's pussy time after time, each one accompanied by her loud, fevered moans.

\- You know... on the farm we have a few sires we sometimes lend for breeding purposes... - Jackie spoke softly, holding her climax from escaping through her mouth - And I think I finally know how it must feel like...

Without giving her notice, Jackie sneaked a kiss onto the the exposed part of Melissa's thigh, just inches from where Zack's been pounding her, which caused the other girl to flail her legs in surprise.

As she watched the well-oiled machine, Jackie was close to her orgasm as well, and it was her moan that pushed Zack to his limit. With a series of final slams, he roared Melissa's name and filled his condom with spurt after spurt of his cum, and slumped to the side, panting heavily, but not before he exchanged one more kiss with his girlfriend, whose equally noisy orgasm rendered her almost speechless.

\- Man, I have no idea if I can go any longer... - Zack wheezed, watching the mesmerising scene of two women that just orgasmed because of him, though only one of them through the direct result of his actions. Melissa's eyes glimmered with satisfaction; it was certainly her most powerful orgasm, even though it wasn't the result of the lengthy love-making she was used to. He could see the pride in her eyes; despite Jackie correcting their love-making skills, they've ended on a triumphant note.

Before he could say anything else, Jackie sprung towards them, yanked the condom from Zack's cock and brought it to her lips, letting the copious, thick orgasm fall onto her tongue, much to Melissa and Zack's astonishment. With her head tilted, she shot him a mischievous wink, while she slowly squeezed the cum into her mouth, meticulously collecting every single drop of his warmth.

\- Hey, it was supposed to be min-

But Melissa wasn't able to finish her sentence, with Jackie's lips suddenly pressed against hers, and her tongue invading her mouth. A moment later, the familiar, musky scent of Zack's fresh, warm seed hit her palate as the blonde continued her perverted kiss, much to the surprise of both of her lovers.

Melissa's eyes were still wide open when Jackie parted with her, leaving only one sticky strand of mixed sperm and saliva connecting the two, which she expertly caught mid-air with her tongue before it could split into two.

\- Yeah, I know. It's all yours now, partner. - she winked.

Her two friends exchanged nervous, but excited looks, still panting after their recent orgasms, unable to say a word for a solid minute. But fortunately, much more adapt to situations like those Jackie came to their rescue.

\- So, now we've tried each other out... how about you guys bring your masks and we shoot a proper scene, huh? After all, Zack no longer looks like "mister I don't think I can do anything else", does he?

Jackie licked her cum-coated lips, and as Melissa followed her hungry stare, she was pleased to see that the flaccid cock of her boyfriend stood erect again, as if he hasn't just made love three times to two different women in a row.

His natural, half-terrified expression she's seen so much tonight slowly turned into a soft smile, and once Melissa caught a glimpse of that, she sprinted out of the bed to get the supplies they needed, waddling on her still wobbly legs.

Neither of them was surprised that Jackie didn't bother hiding her face, given that she put herself in charge of the whole evening anyway. What shocked them, was how easy it became for them to integrate a third person into their bedroom activities. It seemed that Jackie has taught them enough to make their next, bolder steps much less of an obstacle they might have considered before.

To start, the two women toppled Zack onto the bed and straddled him; Melissa impaled herself onto his cock, eager to repeat her performance, while Jackie spread her pussy inviting Zack's tongue and later his fingers into her warmth again. From this position, the cowgirl was pleased to see that both of her students have learned their lessons, and filmed their faces radiating with pleasure as they were licked and ridden to their orgasms.

Then, Jackie was suddenly pulled from her comfortable position by both parties that unceremoniously pinned her to the bedsheets. Before she could realise she was no longer in control, Zack repaid her by filling her mouth with his cock, and to counterbalance his surprisingly aggressive pounding, her toes curled in ecstasy when Melissa's lips found their way to her pussy. But the descendant of Calamity Jane was given chance to climax only when her sex met with Melissa's, in her first, careful scissoring attempt. It was a good thing Jackie came first, since if she did it at the same time as Zack, she might have chocked on his hefty orgasm filling her mouth, this time for her alone to swallow and savour.

At that point, only Melissa hasn't been conquered by the other two at the same time, and she anxiously waited for that moment to happen, wondering what could their lovers intended for her. While she was prepared for Zack to take charge again, ramming himself inside her, she did not expect to feel both Jackie's and Zack's tongue caressing her clit and her folds. The duo did their best peppering her sex with kisses and licks, and Jackie once again gave a few pointers to Zack on how to squeeze the most of Melissa. She was also sure Jackie whispered something about a strap-on she forgot to bring, which only showed what her true intentions have been from the start.

Zack wasn't sure how come the phone he's been holding wasn't shaking when two mouths and four hands performed the most erotic concert Jackie and Melissa could have given him, meticulously covering every inch of his spent cock with their lips and tongues. With a final groan of his, it turned out that Jackie delivered her promise of milking Zack dry, though that didn't stop him from burying their faces under the last layer of seed his balls could produce. A moment later his essence made its way to girls' mouths in a series of cum-swapping kisses, much longer, more sensual and messier than their first one, all captured in stunning high-definition video.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower and bundled up together under the sheets, Zack, Melissa and Jackie stared into the screen of Zack's PC, rewatching the recording of their passionate three-way. He didn't notice that both girls, hugging him from both sides, twitched and writhed every few minutes, trying to hide their excitement, despite having no problem sharing their nudity.

The cowgirl curled up against Zack's torso, and a moment later, when the video finished, Melissa did the same, the closeness of another woman in their bed once again bringing a deep shade of crimson to her cheeks.

\- Jackie, uhm... - she shied away for a moment - I don't even know what to say. Thanks, I guess, for... letting us... - she turned towards Zack.  
\- ...experience... all of... that. - he sputtered - Yeah, I can't put it in words either. I don't think anyone could.

Jackie chuckled, and brought their faces closer to hers, giving each of them a kiss.

\- Hey, no worries. And, I guess I should apologise for barging into your sex life without much notice.

It was time for her to lose some of her confidence

\- I was afraid you might get angry or jealous, Melissa.  
\- Well, I can't say that seeing another woman riding my boyfriend didn't upset me at first... - she closed her arm around Zack's neck - But fortunately that only made me want to one-up you. So... good job, I guess.

A pregnant, awkward silence filled the room, this time interrupted by Jackie's equally nervous proposition.

\- Listen... does any one of you really want to share that with the world? - she asked, already seeing the answers on their faces.  
\- Nah. - Melissa answered - It was fun to film that one scene, but...  
\- ...yeah, that was something bigger.  
\- Like a motion picture. Maybe we should charge people for it. - Jackie joked.  
\- Or put in some vault and watch it only once a year. - Zack added.  
\- Or... we could... not rely on a video and... do it again, some... other time. - Melissa suggested, once again shying away.

And before they knew it, the three horny students jumped into each other's arms, and tried their might to engage in a long, three-way kiss, which ended with all of them covering much more of their partners' bodies than they intended to. They all dropped their pretence, and a moment later, amongst the smacking of their lips, Zack heard unmistakable sound of one of his lovers ripping another condom package open.


End file.
